1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shears for cutting hair and, more particularly, to improvements in shears for precision hair styling.
2. Discussion of Background and Prior Art
Most hair styling is done with ordinary barbering shears or clippers. The barber or hair stylist measures the distance from the scalp by eye, and, holding a lock of hair with one hand and the clippers steady with the other, makes the cut. The cut is only as good as the stylist's eye and the steadiness of his hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,124 issued to Asakura discloses a device attachable to an otherwise ordinary pair of shears for assisting the making of a cut at the proper distance and angle. The device attaches to the handle portion of one of the shears and has a dependent, adjustable, scalp-engaging leg for fixing the distance between the scalp and the cut and a circular dial with a gravity-responding needle to indicate the angle at which the shears are being held.
Kelley's bubble level gauges carried by the handle and blades of a pair of shears (U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,474) and Maggiore's hair cutting guide (U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,565) are illustrative of other devices for precision cutting.